


Bitch

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Self-Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby is with Marion but he's haunted by his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch

”Toby,” said Marion. ”What on earth is that on your ass?”  
He knew she’d ask him that.  
“It’s a swastika,” he said.  
“Were you an Aryan?” she asked, delicate features scrunched up in puzzlement.  
“I was a prag,” said Toby bitterly. All the fun had gone out of the situation. He had been planning to have sex with Marion, but now his erection was wilting and he had no desire to touch her in any other way.  
Nor had she.  
“A prag?” she asked, crossing her arms over her pert breasts.  
“A bitch,” he clarified and pulled on his boxers.  
“Oh I’m sorry,” she said, sympathy and revulsion warring in her face.  
“Yeah. I suppose a fucks out of the question?”  
“Toby..I think you need to talk to someone, not have sex with me.”  
True, but he wanted to forget, not talk.  
Marion dressed quickly and he missed Chris.  
Chris never stopped because of the mark, only pressed on, fucking him into the mattress, making him forget Vern.  
He needed to forget, to be pounded within an inch of his life. He knew a bar where that would happen, and he was going to go there.  
No one there was a Chris, but they would do.  
Marion was forgotten as nameless guy chuckled at his brand, and then took him without hesitation, pressing him into the stall and pounding him good.  
Yeah.  
This was what he needed, not cold sympathy.  
To be a bitch, and have his body used and used good.  
He came, and saw Chris’ cruel features in his mind.  
He knew who his master really was, even now.


End file.
